


One Night

by Kei_LS



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst overtaking smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dicklaws, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I think this qualifies as explicit instead of mature because of some of the description, Jason should have known better, M/M, Multi, Not changed at all, Roy and Dick are terrible enablers with each other, Self-indulgent works, idk rating is hard u guys, literally just dick getting a night with the outlaws, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/pseuds/Kei_LS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick would like to state, for the record, that he is not actually a sexual deviant. He just has a very fine awareness and appreciation for the human body in general, and the superhero community in specific.</p>
<p>That said he’s terribly affronted when his offer of orgy night is met with one Jason Todd slamming the door in his face. Not surprised, but affronted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Dick would like to state, for the record, that he is not actually a sexual deviant. He just has a very fine awareness and appreciation for the human body in general, and the superhero community in specific. In his defense the vast majority of them wear some kind of skin-tight material and while he has _excellent_ self-restraint people are always seemingly willing to ignore just how taxing using _that much restraint_ is on him. Plus, he’s a good person that likes people so he should be entitled to a little good karma every now and then.

Also, he figures Roy should take at least some of the blame for this. He had, after all, sent Dick a series of pictures that involved Jason in adorable and or slightly compromising positions and called it blackmail for some slight done to him earlier in the week. Dick isn’t sure if the blackmail is for Jason, or Dick himself because… well, because Dick has never been claimed to be blind and he hasn’t exactly missed how Jason has filled out, now has he.

It doesn’t help that there are unconfirmed rumors about a certain triad of individuals that may or may not be involved in relations that are not, strictly speaking, vertical or (according to some that don’t have quite the same appreciation of people as others) professionally advised. None of the three in question have ever confirmed it (either due to Jason’s influence and penchant for discretion when it comes to personal affairs, or to Roy’s rather reasonable and attuned sense of self-preservation, Dick doesn’t know) but if some of the pictures Roy sent him are any indication those rumors aren’t necessarily unfounded. Unless Roy is a sexual deviant. Or straight-up ninja. But Dick likes to think he’d have known about at least some of either of those things before now, if that were the case.

Even so, because this is _Jason_ and he can be prickly about literally nothing, Dick figures if he’s going to do this he should at least try and do it in a manner that isn’t highly likely to get him shot. And besides, he reasons, Jason’s always appreciated the straightforward approach.

That said he’s terribly affronted when his offer of orgy night is met with one Jason Todd slamming the door in his face. Not surprised, but affronted. He’s going to need help.

Roy isn’t all that hard to convince, all truth told. He’s confused at first, and Dick would swear he sees a flash of something dark and nearly protective in Roy’s expression before it smoothens out.

“You want to have a foursome with me, Jason, and Kory.” Dick grins hopefully, because Roy is really summarizing what was basically an awkward three-minute ramble and secretly delights in the tiny smirk Roy is failing to suppress. “What makes you think we’re even a thing?”

“I’m not entirely sure I care whether you are or not,” Dick admits with all of the shame of someone who apparently pays more attention to the aesthetics of hero community than basically everyone that may or may not include Selina Kyle. The admission makes Roy’s eyebrows shoot up, and actually set down his pop so Dick is quick to add, “But hey, if you’re not this is a great opportunity! Those are pretty rare, yes sir, _Roy I need this in my life_.”

“I’m pretty sure what you need has a little more shame involved. People need to stop enabling you, Dick.” Roy snort.

“Pot, kettle,” Dick mutters moodily.

“What?”

“Nothing, Roy can you even _imagine_?” he asks, desperation leaking into his voice and Roy gets a wry look on his face, and Dick just _knows_ he’s being laughed at.

“I’m sure I’ve got a pretty good idea.” The admittance is unexpected and stalls Dick for a short moment as he blinks rapidly.

“Of course you do, _you have pictures_. Roy, you started this help me end it.”

“Did you just seriously pin your insatiable sex drive on me?”

“No. Yes,” he admits at Roy’s flat look, because flatness won’t get him what he wants. “Consider it a compliment, you’re irresistible. All of you, and then you all got in the same city and now you’re all together and it’s _doing horrible things_. My life could be in danger if this keeps up.”

“That would be entirely your fault.”

“Do I need to get hurt for this to happen?”

“Oh my god,” Roy mutters, hiding his head in his hands and taking a deep breath before spreading his fingers to eye Dick with a practiced eye that makes Dick’s blood run a little hotter. “Fucking…fine. God damn it, this is going to be awesome. I hate you.”

“Just remember, this is going to be _awesome_.”

So, as it turns out Dick is pretty sure Roy has a bit of sexual deviancy in him after all. Kory doesn’t count, because she appreciates people in much the same way Dick does. So there’s that.

That really just leaves Jason, which… well, now he has two-thirds of the battle in his favor, so at least he gets passed the door and into a chair while Jason goes through the gawk, glare, and sulk stages of reluctance. Dick takes the time to appreciate the view before Jason regains speech.

“I cannot believe you. You went to _Roy_?” he demands after a bout of not-laughing from Kory and Roy and a long moment of uncomfortable amounts of clothing for Dick because Roy had greeted Jason with a hot kiss to get Dick in the door and Dick has very vivid mental recall ability. And imagination. Also, he was still straddling Jason on the couch, slowly sliding down his body to sit on the floor and wrap his arms around Jason’s legs. Realistically, Dick is pretty sure it’s to stop Jason from getting up and throwing both of them out of the place. That does not negate its hotness.

“Aw, come on Jay,” Roy teases, grinning unrepentant when Jason turns on him.

“And you. You talked to _Dick_? About _this_? Jesus Roy, learn to say no!”

“Dude. It’s _Dick_. If you tell me you haven’t thought about it, you’re a goddamn filthy _liar_ and we’ve talked about unhealthy suppression.”

“I am not going to have sex with Dick. And I’m _definitely_ not going to have sex with Dick, you, and Kory. It’s not happening.”

“That’s what you said about having sex with me and Kory,” Roy points out, and then he’s grinning filthily and leaning forward to perch his arms on Jason’s knees, arching up to lick a stripe along Jason’s collarbone and up his neck, stopping to nip at Jason’s ear lobe and purr into his ear. “And that was a _fantastic_ idea.” Jason twitches, grits his teeth, glances over to where Kory is sitting with Dick, hands sliding against the others’ body with the suggestion of intimacy even though it can’t be pinpointed. And then Roy leans back, forces Jason to look at him, does something Dick can’t readily see but really wants to because all of the rigid resistance Jason has been holding himself with just _melts_ away. So maybe he is straight-up ninja, too.

“I hate you,” Jason mutters, not fighting as Roy runs his hands down a firm chest and then slowly and insistently tugs it up, revealing skin inch by inch. Dick swallows hard, attention trapped completely by the slow reveal before he realizes Kory’s doing the same to him, hands stroking up his sides light enough to make him shiver but hard enough to make him _want_. “I hate you all.”

“Then let us have hate sex,” Kory says simply. She gets a look for her efforts, but she either doesn’t care or doesn’t notice as Dick obliges her insistent tugging by lifting up his arms and letting her nearly rip off his shirt. And then he’s not really paying attention to anyone else at all as her hands slide up his back and he settles his own at her waist, kissing and biting at her neck while she lets out a throaty laugh.

“Look at ‘em, Jay,” Roy says hoarsely. “Knowing them, they’re going to completely lose it with each other before we even get to the bedroom. Fuck, your brother’s hot.”

“Can you not?” Jason demands, and Roy laughs even as he tilts Jason’s head up slightly with his hand, sliding their mouths together in an open kiss that Jason moves easily into, tongues sliding gently against each other. For a moment Jason doesn’t even fight it, just lets Roy explore his mouth – taste him without distraction and it’s rare enough that Roy moans deeply and grinds gently down onto Jason’s lap, half-hard from taste and thought alone.

Jason doesn’t even break the kiss as a strong arm circles Roy’s waist and spins them so he’s pinning Roy to the arm of couch, hands sliding down his back when Roy’s hands drop to Jason’s thighs and grip tight through the denim. They’re so caught up in each other that they don’t notice their audience, paused in the act of removing Kory’s clothes to watch them with amusement and lust. They don’t notice the look that passes between the two, but they do notice the rapid footsteps. They break apart and Jason shifts just in time to catch the flying Grayson that leapt at them, mischievous grin on his face as he manages to tangle himself up in Jason’s flailing limbs until he’s rather firmly ensconced between the two, burrowed half under Jason’s arm and laughing only a little breathless at the cursing man half-straddling him.

Roy slants him a disbelieving look but Dick only sticks his tongue out and slides firmly down to grind his ass against the half-hard erection hidden away in Roy’s jeans and that’s the last of any of his complaints. Jason is still cursing above them and half flailing when Kory runs her fingers through his hair and tugs playfully on the strands while Dick arches up to kiss his cheek, the tip of his nose, his forehead, the corner of his lips. It’s Roy that pulls him back down, biting playfully at his shoulder while Jason leans down. His eyes flick down to Dick’s mouth once before they lock eyes, and Dick feels his mouth dry out at the devil smirk Jason sports right before leaning down to claim Dick’s mouth with teeth, biting hard at his lips and then tongue, running hot and smooth and wet to soothe the sting but add the burn, and the lips, insistent but not demanding as Dick melts pleasantly against the assault, mouth opening.

He whines softly when Jason doesn’t delve deep like he had for Roy, licking gently around the edges before pulling back and leaning to kiss Kory which – yeah, not bad. He bucks up slowly, a controlled movement that slides him as much against Roy as it does Jason, and delights in the muffled groan from under him and the hitched movement of Jason’s chest before Roy grabs his hip firmly with one hand and cups his face with the other, turning his head so they can share a kiss that is definitely more tongue than teeth and leaves them both panting and a little sloppy. Roy is gently but insistently pushing up against him and Jason must have lost his reservations because he’s grinding down easily even with his arms occupied with Kory, hands cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples gently with his thumbs.

At least he thought Jason was with the program, though he’s not sure how to explain Jason rolling off of them all to the floor and slowly standing from a crouch and removing the black tee that Dick had _thought_ hadn’t left much to the imagination. He’s much more of a fan of the reality, Jason’s chest a smooth painting of skin and scars that make Dick’s fingers itch in _need_ to trace over it and his mouth water. He wants to sink his teeth into those abs, lick his way up to a nipple and bite and suck until its hard and red. Wants to slide down Jason’s body and undo Jason’s belt with his mouth just to make him jerk under Dick, mouth him through his jeans before latching onto the zipper and pulling it down.

He’s only a little gratified to hear his whine echoed by Roy. Kory giggles above them, crossing her arms along the back of the couch with her breasts swinging enticingly close. Jason arches a single unimpressed eyebrow, tossing his shirt at them as he makes his way to a different room, snapping his belt open with a sharp noise and pulling it through the loops slowly. Dick’s eyes track the movement with fierce attention, and he jerks when he sees Jason’s pants slide down to a stop right before Dick can get a proper eyeful.

He gives them one last expectant look over his shoulder, light eyes dark with lazy heat and confidence that makes Dick jerk and Roy’s fingers clench tight and then he’s gone and Kory is moving around the couch to follow him. She lost her pants at some point, must’ve stripped them off behind the couch, because she’s only in pale panties as she slinks her way into the room.

“Come to bed boys,” she calls. Dick rolls off of Roy to the floor and they stare at each other for a long, quiet moment before breaking out into identical grins.

“Yeah, you got it,” Roy huffs, pupils blown wide as he wriggles out of his shirt. Dick swallows hard and realizes properly for the first time that he might actually die tonight – this is a lethal combination in far more ways than one. “This is going to be awesome.”

Getting to the bedroom doesn’t take much time at all, but Kory and Jason are already fighting each other, Jason pinned gently but firmly beneath Kory as she bites down his neck and then licks at his teeth, bared in faux aggression. His pants are open, but haven’t been pulled off yet and he growls lowly in his throat. It’s a sound that travels straight to Dick’s cock stopping only to send a sharp tingle down his spine along the way and he bites back a whimper. Roy cements himself firmly as Dick’s favorite because in the same moment he’s sliding a hand under the band of Dick’s pants, lightly stroking him even as he removes the clothing altogether, placing wet open-mouthed kisses at his collarbone and guiding them slowly toward the bed.

In between that though he’s whispering a hoarse commentary, soft _fuck’s_ and _look at them_ and _Kory looks good doesn’t she, sitting in control like that and doing whatever she wants_. Dick agrees, but he’s also looking at Jason who even now is still aggressive but not bitingly so, demanding even though he’s clearly being held and just as clearly not getting out. There’s a fire burning in his eyes, and it’s making him flex his arms and test the hold even though they know there won’t be much progress. And then he’s looking over, past her at them and Dick’s breath catches in his throat at the hazy _want_ skirting the edges of Jason’s expression.

It’s open and honest, for Jason at least, and Roy’s strokes tighten just a bit when he sees it before the redhead lets him go with a cheeky grin and then he’s sliding onto the bed and lightly kissing Kory’s shoulder before his hand trails down to disappear between them. Jason’s head rolls back as he jerks, throat visibly tightening as he chokes back a moan and Dick takes that as his cue, crawling to the other side of the bed and licking a long line up Jason’s throat. He closes his mouth around the Adams apple in time to feel it bob as Jason swallows and then there’s a strong hand digging to his scalp. Dick winces in advance, prepared to have his hair pulled and leans back just a bit when it doesn’t happen.

Jason is staring at him with as much focus as he can muster, which is an impressive amount considering what’s happening to him, and there’s a tiny smile on his face as he massages Dick’s head with his fingers. It feels fantastic and Dick will never be ashamed to admit that he pushes into it, especially when it gets him a disbelieving chuckle from Jason himself.

“You’re, ah, ridiculous,” he huffs, hips jerking once in response to something Dick is pretty sure Roy did, judging by the curious sound the red head made before he slid further down the bed.

“I am fantastic,” Dick stresses, reaching down to pinch Jason’s nipple, which gets him to hiss and give Dick a pretty epic bitch face but it doesn’t last long before his expression goes slack and the hand buried in Dick’s hair spasms and tightens before falling slack. Dick glances down and groans because yep, that is Roy’s head bobbing slowly between Jason’s legs and Dick _knows_ how that feels: Roy’s mouth hot and tight as he sucks and licks at the head before he’s sliding down and hollowing his cheeks for the long drag up.

Kory hasn’t exactly been idle either, there’s a bottle of lube in her hands and something in her mouth that Jason makes a face at when she kisses him soundly. He hadn’t known what it was when she’d pulled away, but it certainly didn’t take him long to find out as Roy was tugged up and away, fingers gliding down her stomach to dip lightly into her navel before slipping between her legs. Dick nearly chokes on his own breath shortly thereafter though, because suddenly Jason is a much more active participant and those are hands on his legs and his boxers sliding _oh god I need_ down and then Jason’s _mouth_ is on him and he doesn’t actually thrust up into tight heat but he wants to.

There’s a soft scrape of teeth along the shaft, a tongue touching the head but not and he’s smoothing something over it that’s more than saliva and _oh my god that’s a condom – Jesus_. He wants to ask where in the hell Jason picked something like this up, smoothing a condom onto Dick with tongue and lips and teeth and doesn’t that defeat some of the point but he can’t bring himself to care because Jason is sliding _down_ now, rubber rolling smoothly over him.

Dick doesn’t even think about it, just tugs insistently at Jason’s hair until the other is up and then he’s surging forward, kissing Jason heatedly. Jason makes a surprised noise and tenses and Dick lets go almost immediately, blinking rapidly in confusion when he sees that Jason has surged back and Roy is holding him lightly, murmuring in his ear too softly for Dick to hear.

“Jay?” Dick asks, and he’s surprised at how wrecked he _sounds_ , even though he hasn’t come yet. His throat is dry and his cock hard but worry is settling into him and pushing back the arousal. He crawls slowly forward but Kory puts a gentle hand on his arm and he looks at her in askance, noting the tiny frown without a trace of surprise. There’s a similar grim expression on Roy’s face, but he’s nuzzling gently into Jason anyway so Dick gently shrugs Kory off and reaches forward to trace his fingers along Jason’s cheekbone.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Jason says harshly, not even reacting to the gentle bite Roy gives his ear in silent admonishment. “You’re here for Roy and Kory and I get that but don’t pretend you care.” The words cut straight through him, and he sucks in a sharp breath, leaning back just a bit. Kory moves forward to take his place, says something quiet into his ear that makes Jason sneer, though seemingly not at anyone in particular.

Roy is looking at him apologetically but he doesn’t move from where he has Jason wrapped in his arms, and he pays careful attention to the soft hand Kory strokes Jason’s cheek with, and he grins a little heart broken and a little relieved when he finally sees it. Jason is not-quite trembling in their hold, looking hurt and a little shaken but not _broken_ or _shattered_ like Dick had always secretly expected – always feared to the pit of his soul.

“Jay,” Dick says, and his voice isn’t steady but it’s not the hoarse scratchy tone he’d had before so he calls it progress, swallows, and tries again. “Jason, listen to me. Please?” Jason isn’t looking at him, at any of them, and Dick uses it to his advantage after locking eyes with both Roy and Kory. He’s reminded sharply of that tiny glimpse of protective Roy back when this was maybe just a dream. He’s glad they trust in him, believe in him enough with this where he’s already done damage (so much damage), they’re giving him a chance to fix this. He moves forward carefully, two gentle fingers tapping under Jason’s chin lightly, and Jason looks up nervous and embarrassed and angry. “Please?”

“What?” Jason whispers, and that’s probably all he’s able to get out with the way his throat is working.

“I’m not going to be here tomorrow, Jay. Kory, Roy, they chose _you_. They’re _here_ with _you_. Not me. You guys are just helping me check off my bucket list.” That gets Jason to snort, and Roy cracks a tiny smile. “I love you, Jay, _I love you_.” Dick repeats because he can see the doubt clouding Jason’s beautiful eyes and he doesn’t want it in the way. “I do and I don’t ever want you to doubt that. But I’m not _in love_ with you.” He flicks his gaze to Roy, to Kory, and back, raising a hand to cup Jason’s cheek and smile. It feels shaky around the edges and he can feel his own throat tighten because _how long_ was this a thing? How long were Kory and Roy just barely holding him together? “They’re here with you Jay, and I’m here for you, see the difference?” And it hurts to admit that, makes his heart lurch because he _loves_ Jason but if he was ever capable of giving him what he needed he’d lost it years ago.

“You’re a fucking sap.” Jason says, voice tight but with enough sass to make Dick laugh and lean forward, stopping just before he can kiss the other to look seriously into bright eyes.

“Let me love you,” he says and then they’re kissing. They’re kissing and it’s _perfect_ because Jason isn’t holding back and Roy’s laughing and tousling his way into them and Kory is pushing at them and crawling her way around them and this – _this_ was what he’d been waiting, hoping for.

It’s something like relief and something like love, easy and affectionate between the four of them – each demanding and pulling and twisting and barking playful orders. It’s Jason crawling on top of him, sinking down torturously slowly, controlling the pace no matter what Dick begs and pleads. It’s Roy sinking into Kory, Roy sweet and wide grins with Kory’s fierceness and satisfied smiles. It’s Kory and Jason snapping and biting as they roll over each other until Roy is pushed between them, Jason stretching out above him and Kory moaning underneath. It’s the three of them, pinning Dick down with eyes and hands and a simple command and a soft whisper-sweet promise.

Later, Jason will allow himself a single long obnoxious groan and hiss of _Never again_ as he climbs out of bed (and that’ll be a challenge in and of itself, with Dick hanging off of him in a desperate bid to prolong their fun as he tries to first drag him back to the bed and then when it’s clear Jason’s not giving in join him in the shower calling invites to the two red heads watching in sleepy bemusement.)

Roy will wake up enough to make sure Jason isn’t secretly harboring any negative emotions like regret or plotting to kill any of them (namely Dick with his relatively successful obnoxious demands, Jay generally doesn’t like being joined in the shower unless it was either his idea or he’s given his express permission. Jason hasn’t actually injured him, so Roy counts it a success even though Dick’s pouting at the firmly closed and by the sounds of it locked and barricaded bathroom door.) Then he’ll laugh and snuggle into Kory.

Kory will allow it, running her fingers fondly through his hair as she eyes Dick from the bed. She’ll admit later (to Roy who is generally open to any new idea and seconds especially if it works the first time and not Jason who is a skittish child just as often as he is a trained and tried fighter) that she would not be averse to a second session involving the first Boy Wonder.

And Dick will swear to secrecy, locking away the love he’d seen between the three of them and been gifted bits and pieces of throughout the night, cherishing it in the confines of his mind as he helps hide what the three of them share from others. He could see that while the bond was fragile they all had strong foundations and that was something each of them needed, and something he would protect fiercely even if they didn’t see it.

Now though, he simply lies between Jason and Roy, Kory reaching across the archer to stroke her hand down his arm as Jason lets him nuzzle gently into a scarred shoulder with little more than a sleepy grunt and irritated huff. Roy curls against his back, hand joining Kory’s before their fingers entwine and Roy puts a sloppy kiss on Dick’s cheek and settles in for sleep. Now, warm and sated and mind fuzzy with bliss and comfort Dick can only let his eyes slip shut with the thought: _Life Complete._ And then, before sleep snatches him for good and another thought occurs to him he lets a smile curl his lips. _Almost._


End file.
